Lady of the Sanctum
Origin The Lady Of the Sanctum Origin Appearance Elizabeth has pale skin sprinkled with freckles and dark hair, which she normally wears in an elaborate up-do. She has beautiful blue eyes, taking after her father. Before her death, she wore bright, vibrant colors in her dresses. Afterwards, she wears nothing but different variations of the same black dress. The only difference being the color of the collar, the most common being a pale pink that Marie designed. Personality Before Death: Elizabeth was a gentle, kind soul, who many viewed as an older sister or a mother. She often invited orphans and the like into the keep for the night. She did have a way of getting the things she wanted though, and due to being highborn, she was skilled in manipulation and courtly intrigue. Despite being simply a countess, many say she was as regal as a queen. After Death: Elizabeth took to manipulation and scare tactics more than before, being gentle to the children she takes in, yet terrifying to most people. Powers and Abilities No one, not even Elizabeth herself, knows how or why she can do the things she can. No one in her family ever had prophetic dreams except for her. She liked to believe that she was simply more in tune with the world, but she knew this wasn't the case. The dreams are only ever about bad things. When she found she could give others these dreams after death, she was even more confused. She didn't quite understand the point of her power. There is a limitation to this power though as she can only show adults their own death whereas she can only help children. Facts *Elizabeth still visits Oliver, who is now married with two daughters, Marie and Elizabeth. It is unknown if he can see his mother when she visits, but is very possible. *Elizabeth began to "collect" children. Anyone she found being abused, neglected, abandoned, etc, she guided them to the Sanctum, which had since been repaired. There were many who claimed they saw her around it. Earl Oliver allowed them to stay saying "It is what Mother would have done." with an amused smile. *Elizabeth often uses the chain she killed her handmaiden with. *Her handmaiden was actually not the first person she killed. When she was eighteen, she shoved a butcher's face into his oven for giving her rotten meat. *She was twenty years old at death. *She has met other Creepypastas before, but only likes a few. *She despises being called the "Lady of the Sanctum". *Many people have conspired against her son, all of whom died under mysterious circumstances. *If she goes too long without killing someone, she gets pounding headaches and begins coughing. *Children can see her. *She was 16th in line for the throne from her mother's side. *She had always shown psychotic tendencies. *The artwork is NOT stolen. It was created using dolldivine.com with the designer Spooky Doll. Note From The Author The creator of this Creepypasta is open to any criticism. Users are welcome to comment about this character as well as it's flaws so the creator can improve on this Creepypasta. Theme Song Bad Guy -Billie Eilish Category:Work In Progress Category:OC Category:Female Category:Humanoid Category:Poltergeist Category:Ageless Category:Killer